


A King's Debt

by ThorinOakenfeels (inkgeek)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Clothed Sex, First Time, Have a Happy Hobbit Holiday Gift Exchange, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/ThorinOakenfeels
Summary: Bilbo finds himself with a king in his debt. What is a hobbit to do?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seashadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashadows/gifts).



> For seashadows, who wanted some Bagginshield First Time fic set in Laketown.
> 
> Happy Holidays!

“Right,” said Bilbo, stretching, “I’m off to bed.”

“Oh, come on, Bilbo, just one more,” Bofur insisted as he tried to push another mug of ale into the hobbit’s hands.

“No, no, Bofur, I’ve had quite enough. Thank you,” he said. “Goodnight, all!” A chorus of “goodnight”s of varying sobriety followed him up the stairs. Thorin watched him go from his place between Dwalin and Bifur, nursing his own mug.

Master Baggins had saved their skins twice in as many days; freeing them from the Elvenking’s dungeons and, not two hours past, when the entire world seemed against them, Bilbo had stood before the Men of Laketown and defended Thorin when no one else would. He may have had the weak, feeble body of a Hobbit, but he had the heart of a Dwarf.

One by one, the other members of The Company made their way up to their bedrooms as well. The Master of Laketown had given them rooms in his palatial guest quarters rather than sending them back to Bard’s little house. It was families together so that left Bilbo with a room all to himself. Well, the Master’s weasley advisor had called it a bedroom but it looked more like a store room under an eave that had had a bed hastily shoved in at the last minute.  
  
  


Bilbo was still awake when someone rapped gently on his closed door.

“Who is it?” he called, sitting up.

“It’s… It’s Thorin,” came the reply. It was unlike Thorin to stammer. Something must be wrong. “May I come in?”

“Yes, yes, of course! Just a moment!” Bilbo kicked off the heavy, oversized quilts, leapt out of bed, and quickly lit a candle. It took a little bit of doing for him to get the door open. Not only was the handle nearly at shoulder height, it was heavy and the damp lake air had caused the wood to swell, making it stick in the frame. “Hello,” he said, when he’d finally opened the damn thing wide enough to admit his visitor.

“Hello, Master Baggins.” Thorin’s deep, deep voice was made even deeper by the lateness of the hour and his wish not to make his presence known to those in neighboring rooms. Bilbo stood aside to let him pass.

“There’s not much room for entertaining, I’m afraid,” he said, having to lean his full weight against the door to close it again. “You can have a seat on the bed if you’d like.” Thorin inclined his head in thanks and did so. Unlike Bilbo, his feet touched the ground...barely. “Now,” said Bilbo clambering up beside him, “to what do I owe the pleasure of this night-time visit?” He plopped himself down, facing Thorin, half-sitting on one leg and dangling the other off the edge of the bed.

“I wished to express my gratitude,” Thorin began, “for what you have done. For making possible our escape from Mirkwood and for… for defending me to the Men of the Lake. I am humbled by your bravery and kindness.” He took Bilbo’s hand. Bilbo let him. “I owe you my life at least thrice over and wish it known that I am truly in your debt.” Steeling his nerves, he leant forward and softly kissed Bilbo’s bare cheek. 

That small act was more terrifying than all the orcs in Gundabad. But he did it. And Bilbo did not flinch away; did not hit him or demand an explanation.

“Well, then,” he said, blushing right to the tips of his pointed ears as Thorin pulled away, “I don’t know what to do with myself now that I have a king in my debt.” He smiled. Thorin’s heart did a funny sort of quivering jump. That was new. “What does one do in a situation like this?”

“Traditionally, I would be required to grant you a boon,” Thorin replied. He could feel a blush rising in his own cheeks. “This might be land or a title. It might be a payment. It could be many things. It could even be all the food your heart desires.”

“And what if my heart desires more than food?” Bilbo brushed a stray lock of hair away from Thorin’s face. “What then?”

“I would do everything in my power to repay my debt.” And then Bilbo’s mouth was on his and they were kissing; slow and gentle at first but growing fiercer with each passing moment.

Bilbo tipped them down onto the bed. With the obstacle of Thorin’s superior height overcome, Bilbo was able to deepen the kiss as he liked. Lips parted, tongues explored, breaths quickened. “Oh, goodness, that was quite the boon,” he panted when they broke apart. “Would it be ungracious to ask for more?”

“Not at all. Tell me what you want. Show me and I will obey.” Bilbo began by undoing the clasps on Thorin's outer shirt, then rolled Thorin onto his back and knelt astride him.

“Hello,” Bilbo said quietly as he leaned down for another long, slow kiss. The sweet and earthy scent that was so uniquely Bilbo filled Thorin's nostrils.

Gone was the soft, nervous little creature that had come running after them all those months ago. He'd lost a good amount of flesh on the difficult journey and gained muscle where he'd previously had none to speak of. Thorin put his hands on Bilbo’s thighs, feeling the taut muscles jump at his touch.

“Cheeky,” Bilbo laughed, breaking the kiss for a moment. Thorin smiled and slid his hands a little higher, up under the hem of the Man-sized shirt currently serving as Bilbo's pyjamas. “Very cheeky!” 

Thorin could feel Bilbo’s arousal pressing against his own. His hips gave an involuntary jerk upward, desperate for friction. Bilbo huffed another, quieter laugh. He ground down in response and Thorin saw stars for a moment. A little whine escaped his cold-chapped lips unbidden; his fingers tightening on Bilbo's thighs.

“Master Baggins…”

“Yes, Master Oakenshield?”

“...we should not --”

“And here I thought you were granting me a boon.” Bilbo slid his hand between them to cup Thorin’s erection through his trousers, giving a teasing, little squeeze. Sadist.

“Yes, but we shouldn’t,” Thorin said again, breathless. “Our privacy cannot be guaranteed.”

“You hired me to be a burglar, didn’t you? What kind of burglar would I be it I couldn’t keep quiet in…  _ stressful _ situations?” said Bilbo with a wicked smile. Thorin laughed.

“Of course. Forgive me.” He sat up so Bilbo was practically sitting in his lap. Bracing himself against the bed with one hand, he wrapped the other around the hobbit, his hand and forearm covering nearly the entire length of Bilbo’s spine. Dropping his head to rest on Bilbo’s shoulder, he thrust up, thrilling at the little gasp of surprise this elicited from the Very Professional Burglar Who Could Keep Quiet.

Once they settled into a rhythm,Thorin’s senses quickly overloaded. The coarse weave of the fabric separating his flesh and Bilbo’s made it feel like he was trying to fuck a rough hewn mineshaft, but it was worth it for the sound and sensation of Bilbo’s shallow pants against his ear, the warmth of Bilbo’s body pressed to his own, and most of all, the realization that this is what he had been wanting -- nay,  _ needing _ \-- since their embrace on the carrock. His mind was full of nothing but Bilbo, Bilbo,  _ Bilbo. _

It was a wonder they lasted as long as they did. Bilbo came first, arching his back, nearly making Thorin lose his hold on him. A heartbeat later, Thorin came with an almighty groan that could probably be heard all the way back in Mirkwood. He collapsed backward onto the bed with Bilbo draped bonelessly across his chest.

“So much for privacy,” he said, slightly muffled against Thorin’s undertunic.

“Once again, you have proven me wrong, Master Baggins. I shall endeavor to refrain from doubting you in the future,” chuckled Thorin. Bilbo looked up at him then.

“And if this is how you show gratitude, I shall endeavor to save your hide more often.” He wriggled up until he was able to plant a gentle kiss on the end of Thorin’s nose, then rolled off to lay next to him. “Would you like to stay the night, O Mighty King Under the Mountain?” he asked, burrowing under the covers.  


He shouldn't. He shouldn't stay. He should go back to his room with Fíli and Kíli and get a good night's rest before tomorrow. He should, he should…

“Yes, I would like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely and encouraging beta, mozartsgirl.


End file.
